Jealous
by queenofpoisons
Summary: "Well it seems like you are. Why wouldn't you be? I mean, she has three guardian characters, she has the 'cool & spicy' attitude you wished for, she has almost every boy wrapped around her finger so what is there not to be jealous of," he pointed out.


Hey guys. I haven't written a fanfic in ages... so I'm not quite sure why I'm writing one now but I just had to because Ikuto is awesome =D So enjoy. And oh this is from my quizilla, LyricalLie.

And I own nothing apart from Raina and Kaori. And I don't have anything against Amu or anything, just for the purpose of the fanfic.

------------

Name- Momiko Kaori

Age- 15

Appearance- Quite small, a little shorter than Amu

- Long, sun coloured hair. She usually has a bow in her hair

- Sparkling aqua eyes

**_Guardian Character_**

Name- Raina

Appearance- Fiery red, mid-length hair, usually tied back

- Honey coloured eyes

------

It's so unfair. She gets it all, and I get nothing. When I do the work she sometimes gets the credit too, how come I'm so invisible? Even she ignores me and hates me, why? I haven't done anything to upset her; I should be the one that hates her. The only person that notices me is slowly being taken away from me by her. The pink-haired girl, Hinamori Amu.

Everything didn't used to be like this, Amu looked up to me when she first moved here. She wanted to be her real self, she told me that she wanted to have more confidence and show her loving and kind side. At that point we were attached, she followed me around and she came to me for advice. In fact, we were that close that she used to call me 'onee-san' _[A/N: is that right? I had to look that up. I forgot... o.o] _but that's all changed now. I'm not even sure how and why everything changed, it just suddenly did. Even though she denied it I thought, no I knew that it was to do with us both liking Ikuto.

_**First day Amu moved**_

_"Hi, are you new here? I haven't seen you around here before," I asked a pink-haired girl. _

_"Obviously." she answered with a slight edge to her voice._

_"Oh, I'm Momiko Kaori. What's your name?" I questioned her, now slightly scared to get an answer back. I was kind of afraid she was going to hit me or something._

_"Hinamori Amu," she replied, she avoided my eyes and her eyes remained fixated_ to the floor.

_"Nice to meet you Hinamori-san. Um... Well I supposed I should go now, I don't want to bother you. If you need anything just ask me, I live in that house over there," I told her pointing to a white house next to a huge, tall tree. I smiled at her politely and turned to walk back home._

_"Matte!" Amu called after me._

_I turned around, "Hinamori-san is there a problem?"_

_"Amu. Call me Amu. Do you... umm... want to hang out tomorrow?" she asked me. She seemed nervous and was once again looking at the floor. I smiled at her politeness and sudden kindness._

_"Of course. Arigato Amu-chan. See you tomorrow." I ran up to her and embraced her with a hug. She seemed rather surprised but went with it and hugged me back. We both waved to each other and walked in opposite directions._

**_Fight with Kaori and Amu_**

_"Do you hate me because I said I also liked Ikuto?" I asked her quietly._

_"No," she muttered. Well she denied the fact that she didn't hate me because I also liked Ikuto but she didn't deny that she hated me._

_"Well why do you hate me?" I whispered. How I didn't want this relationship between Amu and I to end, too many happy memories where made and I was afraid they would all be lost._

_She ignored me and avoided the question. I repeated it again slightly louder hoping she would hear me or answer me but again she said nothing. I shook my head; I thought she would tell me, apparently the weeks and days we spent together weren't important and our friendship was nothing at all._

_Tears threatened to fall. There was no way that this 5th grader was going to make me cry. No. I refuse to cry. I may be over-reacting but she was like my little sister, the little sister I protected and cared for and she now hates me and she can't even tell me why. I feel somewhat betrayed._

------

Raina sat up from the foot of my bed and floated beside me, feeling my pain. My eyes were becoming glassy as I remembered what I saw between Amu and Ikuto. It hurt me deeply.

"Kaori, you can't let your emotions control you. You have to control them," Raina told me sternly. That's who I wanted to be, a girl how didn't show her emotions as easily as I did, someone with a tremendous amount of confidence and strength. I didn't have that. I shook the tears away and sat up coming face to face to someone I really didn't want to see. Ikuto.

"Kaori you should lock your window more often, what if a 'perverted' cat came in," he said with his signature smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't you go and visit your little friend Amu?" I said coldly turning the opposite way.

"Are you jealous of her?" he sounded half-amused.

"What?! Me jealous of that...that...that stupid pink-haired girl! You must be crazy!" My head whipped round to face him again as I yelled at him.

"Well it seems like you are. Why wouldn't you be? I mean, she has three guardian characters, she has the 'cool & spicy' attitude you wished for, she has almost every boy wrapped around her finger so what is there not to be jealous of," he pointed out. He has now really agitated me.

"Oh shut up! If you really want to know, yes I am jealous of her she has everything I don't. She's taken everything from me, made me invisible, and she's slowly taking you away from me. The only person that really notices me is slowly being devoured by her." my voice drifted off at the end, that was something that was never suppose to come out. Ikuto was never supposed to hear me say that. I bet he is so proud that he has made me spill everything, and I bet he's now going to tell Amu. Oh dear, please kill me...

I looked over to him behind my fringe saw that his eyes had softened and he looked speechless. He slowly walked over to me and pulled me on his lap. I looked up into his bright sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you," he murmured softly into my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head into his chest.

"It's alright, I know you didn't," I said softly.

"I think its funny how a 15 year old girl can be jealous of a 5th grader," he chuckled. I slid away from him and smacked him across the chest making him mutter a small 'ow'.

"Oh you know you love me," he laughed. I giggled and sat back in his lap.

"Yes, I do. I love you very much," I smiled and Ikuto smiled back. I felt as if maybe Amu should be jealous of me now.

**_I just made Tsukiyomi Ikuto smile. _**

----------

I hope you guys liked it. Review... pwetty pwease (^.^) haha well thanks for reading (:


End file.
